Talk:Russian About
Katarina Novachenka looks like Dana Barrett?! :I removed the following from trivia: *Another interesting note is in the Ghostbusters ally, Dr. Katarina Novachenka--she greatly resembles the "cartoon version" of Dana Barrett, created by John Tobias (who would go to help make the Mortal Kombat videogames) for the comic book adaptation of the second Ghostbusters movie. :O RLy?! I don't see it. Seems to me she only has the same hair color. A woman being a brunette is a very common thing, even in the cartoon series. This feels too much like grasping for straws. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:47, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Just for absolute confirmation, if you have time, could you do a side-by-side comparison .png image? Mrmichaelt 06:57, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Can do. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:08, June 28, 2012 (UTC) DanaNOWComicsGBIIVol2page8bottompanel.png| KatarinaNovachenka.jpg| KatarinaNovachenkainRussianAboutepisodeCollage.png| ::::Looking at Dana, she has a two horn like thing in the front of hair there. Katarina combs it to left. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:53, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, agreed. Good call. Mrmichaelt 08:07, June 28, 2012 (UTC) More reused footage Russian About... (DVD TS: 18:25-18:27), Joke's on Ray... (DVD TS: 7:22-7:26). I need to dig out my DVDs again. lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:20, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Russian Names are Wrong Russian names are wrong. We haven't double names in Russia, we have name and patronymic, so it's Vladimir Pavlovich, not Vladimir Pavel. It also spells Katerina in Russian, not Katarina. :I don't know where the names for the episode "Russian About" were developed from. But one has to assume that a show that is written in English could get names wrong. That being said, how would one know the patronymic spellings of things? I want it acknowledge before anything is said, that the IP user stating this is from Russia. There is perspective credibility. So where did the names we are using come from, and if the source is not found, how can we find a way to conclude the names as noted in the suggested fix? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:26, February 10, 2016 (UTC) ::The names were added by User:SonofSamhain, and this was before we had rules in place about names. The name "Katarina Novachenka" appears on the Ghostbusters.net message board back in 2003, a posting by Veedramon (Aka: Fritz V. Baugh) Webmaster of Ectozone (Fan Site). Note that both of the other characters are noted by name in the episode " "Comrade Ghostbusters, I want to introduce you to Vladimir Pavel Maximov and Dmitri Smerdyakov." Also, Egon says "We're supposed to check in with our sponsor Katarina Ivanova Sophia Novachenka." So this all comes down to if the sound of the names is spelled out right. Like said already, Real Ghostbusters was written by folks not from Russia in a era before the internet and getting things mostly correct. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:58, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Perhaps we should look it up, get references, and include this patronymic spelling in the trivia section to acknowledge it in the least? Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:10, February 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::It would have been easier to do so if the person doing it had atleast limited Russian translation understanding. Being a IP, the user will most likely not return to take on our statements. However, there are websites I looked at that might help. One of which is Useful English.ru: Russian Names in English (English Text). If you want to research it to add to trivia, I'd be fine with it. I will however remind all reading this that we are talking about a cartoon written by J. Michael Straczynski with network interference and names may not at all be proper Russian. This falls a bit under nick-picking, as I doubt the creators had such questions about the content thought out. But I'm okay with the info being added as trivia. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:13, February 11, 2016 (UTC)